Striptease At Axel's Party
by ines.lopes.98
Summary: Loud music, alcohol, boys, girls, party at Axel's. It's just... Poor Hayner... I mean, he is sitting in the front row of a striptease being done by none other than Seifer when he couldn't even get himself to drink without thinking of the worst... :D Ohhhhhhh, this certainly has yaoi in it, look out for the incredible smut you haven't seen before!


Aright, I know I still have to finish my VanVen fic, I've got all of it generally planned and all, but I'm just so much into Seiner that I don't have my head on the right place to write the other one... please forgive my short attention span but I assure you it WILL be finished with time. Meanwhile, I give you this fic where Seifer is a striping tease. *wink wink*

**PAGEBREAK! WARNING: SMUT AND SEX AND YAOI AND OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS 'CAUSE ADMIT IT, IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING A FIC, I'D BE TURNING THE FIC INTO FICTIONAL REALITY**

**BIGGER WARNING! IT'S NOT YOUR USUAL SEINER FIC, I GUESS YOU COULD CALL IT HAYFER INSTEAD, BUT READ TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THAT PART... :P**

Loud music, alcohol, boys, girls, party at Axel's. Well now you know why Hayner's at Axel's party and not drinking a single beer. Wait, he's not drinking beer? Well, that's a long story. Last time he did drink, he actually went up to Seifer and confessed he loved him. It was pretty hilarious how the other blushed crimson, stuttered and then just walked off, muttering to himself. Hayner still asks himself what the hell kind of reaction was that, but he's been determined not to cross the other's path since then, so he can't really make that out.

Until now, 'cause really, how could Seifer not come to Axel's party when it was the one thing everyone was looking forwards to on his birthday? Hayner grimaced. So it was only natural for him to be there, both of them actually. It's just... Poor Hayner... I mean, he is sitting in the front row of a striptease being done by none other than Seifer when he couldn't even get himself to drink without thinking of the worst... He grimaced even more.

So Seifer stepped onto the table a few inches away from Hayner, waiting for the song to start and watching the room filled with teenagers making out in every available corner. Hayner was basically and most certainly the only one watching him, and Seifer knew, since he made eye contact when the music started to play. And you know what? It was Britney Spears' Toxic song that was playing! Hayner held out a bark of laughter at the song. Seifer looked at Hayner, surprised at first, but then smirked, and started rolling his hips slowly, teasingly almost, his hands going to his back pockets as he started to slowly turn around, to then start rolling his hips down and getting to a crouch, effectively sticking his ass in Hayner's face.

Hayner's breath hitched when he noticed Seifer's gaze on him while he squeezed his own ass tightly. A smirk went to the older's lips when Hayner's eyes went wide, and he sat a bit straighter in his chair, his cock already half up in his tented pants. And Seifer straightened himself up too, walking to the other end of the table before turning suddenly and doing the Michael Jackson move, with a hand on his crotch, and the other throwing his beanie somewhere, then sliding his hand up his body, pulling his shirt as he went, showing his perfectly tanned six-pack and chest, broad and _sexy._

So Hayner's cock twitched at the sight, his eyes going half lidded and mouth watering, which amazingly drew a tiny moan from Seifer because, apparently, he was looking lustfully at Hayner's crotch with a tent on his own pants. Please note the LUSTFULLY on that phrase.

Alright, now Hayner was confused. Why would Seifer look at him, even more so _lustfully_? It didn't make much sense, but Hayner certainly wasn't complaining when Seifer came to him like a predator, climbing down from the table, grabbing Hayner by his collar and swiftly dragging him to and empty room nearby. Once in, he threw the smaller blond to the bed and climbed on top of him, just looking down at Hayner, smirking.

Hayner wouldn't have that, though. So he smiled mischievously. Sitting up slowly but sensually, which caught Seifer off guard and made him sit on Hayner's legs expectantly, Hayner ghosted his hands over the older blond's chest, stopping briefly to pinch a nipple.

"Ah!..." was Seifer's response to the pinching. His moan had the sandy blond go crazy, because with a feral growl, he latched himself onto the taller's neck, biting and nipping and drawing out more moans. Gods, did the taller male make Hayner hot and rock hard with just his voice... It was more than enough, our sandy blond couldn't have asked for more, seeing Seifer flushed a deep crimson, lips slightly parted and his tongue occasionally darting out to lick his lips, demanding for more, eyes half lidded with want and lust, breath coming out in puffs of air that drew Hayner in for the kill.

So the smaller blond kissed Seifer in a sloppy, slow and sensual lip lock he'd never dreamed of experiencing. The passion and lust were so evident that Seifer moved a bit closer, brushing their cocks together, drawing a low groan from Hayner. Hayner himself wanted more closeness, so grabbed Seifer by his ass, squeezed tightly, and pulled him more to him, wanting to feel more of that friction and that heat that had them both going crazy.

Seifer tore apart for some much needed air, but decided he wanted more, tearing the younger's button up shirt off his body in the process, his hands exploring as they caressed his rival's lightly build chest. Even if he wasn't as muscled as the older male, Hayner was still a sight to see and had enough muscle and speed in him to equal Seifer most of the time, which just had him more turned on, making his dick twitch uncontrollably in his pants. And Hayner felt it much too clearly.

The platinum blonde had an idea then: why not finish his striptease from back then? So he pushed Hayner onto his back, a look full of lust and a smirk on his face, the other falling back willingly and even nonchalantly putting his arms behind his head. And Seifer went to work. He sat right on top of Hayner's erection, drawing a tiny moan from Hayner, before sliding a hand sensually slow through his hair, the other going to pull the hem on his skinny jeans down just enough to show a tiny patch of hair and that Seifer wasn't an underwear person. And then he started rolling his hips, both males hissing to the blinding pleasure flowing from their cocks up and down again. The taller blond seemed to lose himself slightly as he arched his spine completely, effectively drawing their erections together, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. Hayner noticed this and smirked, harshly bucking his hips and making Seifer moan really loud with the unexpected large wave of pleasure that shot through him.

If he knew that Hayner was going to be that good in bed, he'd have done this much earlier, if not on the very night Hayner confessed. He was sure the lithe blond was insanely amazing in sex when he was drunk. He'd try that one later one day...

Seifer pressed down to make sure Hayner wouldn't move again as he started to unbuckle his own pants, looking Hayner right in the eyes as he started to jerk himself off slowly, turning to a faster pace as his rolling hips and buckles drew faster as well. But as much arousing and amazing as seeing Seifer jerking himself off on top of Hayner could be, face red and panting, lips red, mouth open from all the ecstatic moans he gave, shudders running up his spine from Hayner's watchful gaze, the lithe blond knew something that was much better than that.

Hayner shot up sharply, grabbing the base of Seifer's cock and squeezing to make sure he didn't cum just yet, receiving a displeased grunt in return, he went to Seifer's ear and whispered huskily, making the other shiver in delight.

"As much as seeing you jerk off on top of me is such a turn on, seeing you finger yourself is even that much more amazing, you know..." Seifer moaned at his words, looking Hayner right in the eyes, licking his lips lustfully, and rolling his hips to draw a hiss from the other, trying to get some of his dignity back.

"You wanna see me finger myself, Chickenwuss, then suck on my fingers for me..." Hayner did just that, using his hands to play with his nipples, pinching and rubbing and pulling slightly, making the platinum blond squirm and groan under the light attention. Mix in the feeling of Hayner's tongue sucking his fingers, and he would've come right away. Which brought his attention to his painfully aroused cock that should be bursting out cum any second now, but instead feels a bit restrained? By looking down, he then realized he had a cock ring stopping him from his much wanted release.

"What the... hell?... Where did you... get the ring from-mmmm...?" Hayner just smirked and took the fingers away from his mouth, deeming them thoroughly coated in saliva.

"Well, Axel gave it to me when I first came in on the party, and now I know what for, don't you too?" Seifer went red and scowled, seeing how Hayner smirked smugly and gave a tentative pull at Seifer's cock, blinding him with pleasure momentarily. "So, your fingers are coated now."

The taller blond flushed and pushed the other back down, about to insert a finger when Hayner made a tutting noise. "How am I supposed to see you finger yourself in that position? Turn around and get in all fours."

Seifer just looked at him with disbelief. Like, really? Was Hayner really that... He didn't even have a word for it, but it did made his cock twitch and sent shivers up his spine. So he striped out the rest of his clothes and turned around, getting on his hands and knees, doing the 'sixty-nine' position without really realizing it. But then again, it just made him want to cum even more.

One finger slipped in, and Hayner watched as it moved around, making noises much too arousing for his still restrained dick. That changed though, when Seifer took his pants off effectively with one hand, running his tongue along the head of the newly exposed erection, making Hayner groan and roll his hips slightly. Then another finger slipped in, and Seifer took the other's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly, moaning to the double sensation he was feeling. Aside from the cock twitching in his mouth and making himself twitch in response, his fingers inside of himself felt _amazing_ and Hayner's gaze observing him intensely? Gods, it was sending him crazy~! 3

Taking the member out of his mouth, the older blond took a moment to just pant and steady himself while taking a third finger in, arching to the sensation and letting small moans escape his throat occasionally. Hayner, though, had other plans, as he took the member hovering over him into his mouth and suck hard only on the head, making the taller blond go crazy, arching his back completely and throwing his head back, letting a low and loud moan escape his lips. So he bit down on his lower lip to minimize his sounds, making Hayner displeased.

The smaller blond liked the sounds enough to spin Seifer around and straighten himself up, making the taller one sit on his lap, as he kissed him slowly, all passion and want, tongues mingling together and dancing a slow dance of dominance back and forth in their mouths, sometimes stopping in midair for a battle, before they had to pull apart for air, and Seifer was feeling a bit dazed over from the kiss... Or maybe it had to do with the twitching going on on his painful erection along with some more twitching inside of him.

He wanted it, and he wanted it badly, and most of all, he wanted it now. The taller blond simply aligned Hayner to his entrance and then went down hard, making both of them moan loudly and pant uncontrollably, but that didn't stop Seifer from moving around. He started rolling his hips tentatively, drawing a pleasured hiss from both of them again, making Hayner smirk.

"Eager, are we?" he said breathlessly, looking at Seifer's flushed face as he rode him faster, moving more lustfully.

"Oh, you don't know how much... Ah!" Hayner put his hands on the taller's ass, pulling him up and closer, making it easier to move for both.

"Oh really... Man, you're so tight!" he answered back, biting harshly down on the other's neck, making him moan from the mixed pleasure and pain, his head thrown back and to the right, giving more flesh to bite and nip on, as their thrusts became more frantic.

"Try me-Uh!" Oh, Seifer didn't need to say much more, Hayner switched their positions, pushing the taller one down onto the bed and getting on top of him, giving sharp thrusts that went right to Seifer's prostate, making him groan and moan loudly. The thrusts were growing faster and harder by the second, Seifer arching up to Hayner, his hands on the headboard to keep him from pounding his head on it, Hayner lowering himself to kiss him in a more heated and sloppy kiss, hitting the taller's sweet spot relentlessly, which reminded him...

"Take this fucking ring off me, Chickenwuss-Haahnn!" the sounds he was making were humiliating, but given all the pleasure he was in, he could only figure it'd be even better when he actually came.

"Say my name and I will..." Hayner whispered with a husky tone, making him shudder.

"H-Hayner... Aaaah!... Come on, will you?... Mmm..."

"Say it more, I like how you say my name..." Hayner's hand trailed down his chest, stroking him a few times before pulling the ring out, Seifer spilling everything out on their chests, constricting around the smaller's member and making him cum hard deep in the other as well.

After the ecstasy washed over them, Hayner slid out and rolled over, but not without wiping his finger across Seifer's chest and tasting his seed, effectively making the other blush crimson and growl at him.

So it's safe to say that, after that, they became lovers in secret, and every time the two were in public and within the same three meters radius, Hayner would smirk and lick his finger and Seifer would go a bright shade of red that went up to his ears.


End file.
